Dark Surprises
by Micadee123
Summary: The Hitachiins plan for a night alone with Haruhi on Halloween for their class festival but when their teacher springs an unexpected member into their group how will the night (and days to follow) go? KaoXOC HikaXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

The host club sat around the third music room. Several girls fainted at simply the sight of the boys vampire cosplay. Groups of girls huddled together as they entered the room, gossiping about their favorite hosts cosplay or how they hope they could be lucky enough to pair with them for the frights festival. Like last year, the twins and Haruhi's class had decided on a haunted house type party at ouran. Tomorrow in class they were going to be choosing teams. Four a team, you had to stay all night and the first to run screaming was announced the schools official coward. Everyone was required to partake in the festival; all but the class president seeing how last year he nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh I hope I'm the one special girl they pick to go with them!" On girl giggled, jumping up and down with glee.

"What do you mean Kanako? There are three of them so obviously there will be three lucky girls." Kanakos friend Jaye pointed out.

Kanako playfully knocked on Jayes head. "Hello? Are you awake up there? Think about it!" The others in the twins and Haruhi's section of the room came to listen to what the two girls were talking about, seeing how they also all wanted some alone time with one of the class mates. "Obviously the twins will stay together and they're probably going to pull Haruhi into it too, the club will always be together and with three in our class, that leaves one open spot."

The twins looked at each other, then to Haruhi, then back each other. With a small nod they got to work.

"Were so sorry to say girls but with only one spot open in our group we don't want you lovely ladies to end up with someone who could harm you." Hikaru cooed to the crowd.

"Of course," Kaoru spoke up. "If our beautiful guests got paired with someone untrustworthy we don't know what we would do."

"But Kaoru, what about us protecting at least one of these young ladies?" Hikarus voice had a slight pout in it signifying the beginning of a twincest break.

"Hikaru, how could I focus on one of these young ladies when I would be so scared the whole night?" Some of the girls' faces suddenly became worried watching the brothers.

Hikaru came close to Kaoru and caressed his face. "I promise you, I will protect you."

As the tension got higher from the girls the twins soon broke out of it and Kaoru spoke timidly. "As you see ladies, we can't possibly help you and it would make us feel much better to know you would all be in safe groups that you feel comfortable in."

The girls started squealing like a group of dolled up pigs "Of course we will!" "Is this group okay?" "Kanako and Jaye will be safe with us, were all friends!"

The twins shared a quick hitachiin smile then got back to their guests. Plan 'A Night Alone With Haruhi' was ago.

"Hey our little toy-"

"-how are you today?"

Haruhi looked at the owners of the arms that had currently snaked their way around her waist. "I'm fine, just a lot of home work tonight. Oh and I need to-" She continued to babble on and Kaoru rolled his eyes at the way his brother kept intently listening to her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Haruhi paused her dishes talk and looked up to Kaoru as if she had forgotten the twins were here. "But we wanted to let you know that you're going to be in our group tomorrow so be ready!"

"Wait, but I thought it was optional!" Haruhi looked slightly frustrated with the idea of losing her weekend.

"Nope, only for class prez for "medical issues", you on the other hand have to come." Hikaru poked her nose and she quickly brushed his hand away.

"Just great, I was going to study for that test Monday."

The twins started gathering their stuff, realizing that their driver was probably already here. "That was pushed to next Monday for the festivities this week." Kaoru responded before grabbing the door knob.

"See you tomorrow!" They said in unison.

**Welcome to my story! Thanks a ton for reading. I'd really appreciate some reviews of my writing to help me improve. More coming soon!**

**~Micadee123**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

As the red heads entered the class they observed all of their peers were sitting in their groups of four. The two smiled and walked over to Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi." Their Cheshire cat grins creped Haruhi out ever so slightly as she watched the two sit down on either side of her. The twins couldn't help but give their devious smile; they knew they had managed to stop the girls from putting themselves in their group even with being in the very back of the class, which meant picking groups last.

"Hikaru, why are you sitting in Kaoru's seat today?" Haruhi asked ever so innocently as she continued to read the book that the twins had interrupted.

They gaped back at Haruhi, how did she always do that? The switched seats grumbling slightly but Haruhi knew they secretly enjoyed being found out.

"Okay class, please calm down." The teacher walked in the room and some of the students cheered and clapped, excited for the groups to become official.

She laughed along with it but gave everyone a hand to make them stop. "Before we choose groups," there was a loud groan that came from the class but they quickly gave their attention back to their superior. "We have a small surprise." The teacher motioned for a someone in the hall to come in.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the new girl. She had medium length black hair that seemed fairly frazzled and wore Black skull earrings. The skulls on her earrings were even smiling I think. Her face was fairly petite, could maybe even be a bit cute, but that was over shadowed by her eyes. They were huge, and dark. They looked like orbs that were going to suck out your soul, they easily rivaled Kyoya's eyes, if not shot them right out of the water.

Everyone slowly pulled away from her startling face and a second gasp was heard as everyone viewed her uniform. It was beaten and torn, almost past the point of recognition. The yellow dress no longer had it long puffing sleeves, instead they were short and flowing sleeves they were more like shreds. The actual color of the dress was replaced by a deep blue and they white lace was a grey color.

She blinked at the class, tilting her head at the classes' reaction and looked over to the teacher for help.

The teacher cleared her throat and spoke once again. "Yes, well everyone thing is Mrs. Sato."

Everyone giggled at her last name, who would've thought that someone with a name meaning sugar would look like that. A few whispers were heard around the room. "More like suppai if you ask me." One of the boys said. A few girls around him giggled but stopped as soon as they noticed the teacher staring them down.

"That wasn't very nice of them to call her sour." Haruhi mumbled, looking apathetically at her. She was about to wave to her when the twins reached over to stop her.

They agreed that it was rude what the boys did but she still scared them to death, no need to bring the cause of the fright over here. Haruhi frowned but didn't reach out again, not wanting the twins to do something stupid.

"Were all here today so you can feel free to sit wherever you like Sato-chan." The teacher forced a smile with the surname trying to lighten the mood. Sato nodded and walked to the back of the class, right towards the twins. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spine as she passed their row. In the middle of the class on boy stuck his foot out to trip her she simply stopped right before in and looked down at the leg in her way, then back up at the boy. He shriveled up until he looked like Tamaki had been told the host club was all dead or he was informed he had to tell honey there was no more cake. Basically he looked like he had died.

His leg moved back into his desk and she looked back up and continued to the very back of the class until she was standing next to Haruhi. The twins and even Haruhi all felt nervous but she took a right towards the window and sat down to the left of Kaoru. Hikaru let out a sigh of relief and Haruhi continued to look at Kaoru. She shrugged and looked back up at the teacher; her gaze was soon followed by the rest of the class until everyone was awaiting their turn to choose their group.

But now the atmosphere was less along the lines of excitement and more haste. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment until it dawned on them. No one wanted Sato in their group and them being in the back and picking last meant that…

They're doomed.

**Yay chapter 2! SO I was going to save this for another day but I really wanted to introduce Sat so I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R More is on the way :)**

**~Micadee123**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"Good, good." The teacher mumbled as she wrote down the names of groups. Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other nervous glances. Sure they wanted a night alone with Haruhi but more importantly they _didn't _want to spend the night with that nightmare of a girl. Sato, it may mean sweet but when looking at her you make more connections to satin than sugar.

"What are we going to do Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered to his twin. The both turned their heads and glanced at the girl. She was looking closely at everyone in the class as their names were called out on the list.

"I don't know," Hikaru whispered back. "I would say we try our act on her but I'm afraid to go near her."

They were both so deep in thought that when the teacher called on them they both jumped.

"What will you kids group be?" She looked to the twins and Haruhi.

"Us three" Haruhi replied coolly.

The teacher scribbled something down then looked at her list. "Miss. Sato, it seems you're the only one without a group. Hitachiins, Fujiyoka, your group will now include Miss. Sato."

Sato looked at the boys and they all felt themselves shiver, even Haruhi. She furrowed her eyebrows together then tilted her head ever so slightly. After a few more seconds of bone chilling silence, she gave her head one rough nod and turned to look out the window. She stayed that way for the rest of class.

When the bell rang the twins grabbed Haruhi and bolted out the door.

"Haruhi,"

"We need to talk."

"What about?" She asked innocently.

They rolled their eyes at her obliviousness. "We can't do a Halloween night with that demon girl!"

"Come on guys," Haruhi said in a scolding tone. "She isn't that bad, I'm sure she will be nice once we get to know her."

"Are you kidding me!? Did you even see her eyes? They were black, like death, as in our fate if we spend the night with her." Hikaru shout-whispered.

They all started walking to the club room. "Why don't you two just give her a shot, she might turn out to be totally nice."

"I don't believe it." Hikaru said flatly.

"Well you'll have to get over it because we have to go." Haruhi said while she grabbed the door handle to the club room. "I don't want to hear you complain about it again, okay?"

The Kaoru nodded sullenly and Hikaru looked like he might say something but immediately closed his mouth when he saw what was inside the club room. Of course it was decorated for Halloween but the spider webs and coffins isn't what cause their faces to turn white.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood in the room around one girl, her shoulder length black hair resting against the couch. "Please, tell us your name princess." Tamaki said; a hint of worry and annoyance was found in his voice.

"Even boss can't get her to act like a normal girl." Kaoru whispered to his brother.

The sound of other voices caught the silent girl's attention and she turned around on the sofa. She gave a quick look to the boys at the door then sat back on the couch.

Hey tono," the twins chorused.

"My sons!" Tamaki rushed over to the two. "Do you know who this girl is? Kyoya hasn't found much. We just know her name is Mae Sato and that her father runs a funeral company. We don't even know where she's been for the first half of the year and she won't respond to us." He cried like he was about to go to his emo corner but Haruhi spoke up.

"Mae, that's a nice name." She said quietly.

On the other side of the room Kyoya watched the girl listening to the hosts' conversation. She smiled ever so slightly at Haruhi's comment of her name. Even that small smile made her look much less frightening, perhaps even pretty…

Tamaki gave Haruhi a strange look. "She's scary Haruhi, I don't want you to be around her, okay?"

"Too late for that boss," Hikaru put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "We got forced to have her in out Halloween group tomorrow night."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki's shout echoed through the room. "No, no, no. Haruhi, I demand you stay home with me that night."

"Tamaki- sempai, I'm required to go, anyways I think we should treat her nicely. I'm sure it's not easy going to a new school in the middle of the year." Everyone looked at Haruhi. She may have a point but Mae scared them all too badly to try being nice and hospitable.

Kyoya walked up to the group. "You'll all need to be nice to her, at least during club hours. I asked her if she would like to stay and informed her of what we do here in the host club, she paid just like the other customers and I expect nothing but host attitudes from all of you."

The twins almost fainted. Why does this girl have to come to the club too? She's already ruined their night with Haruhi.

The clock chimed 3 o'clock and the doors swung open. Talking and giggling girls soon filled the host club and everyone went off to their hosting sections. At the sight of all the people, Mae got up from her couch and went to go find a quieter place in the room. She ended up sitting down next to Kyoya seeing how he wasn't too talkative earlier.

When she sat down Kyoya smiled at her. "I hope you're enjoying the club."

She gave him a small nod and went back to watching the entire club functioning. Occasionally she would look over at what Kyoya was doing on his laptop.

He had no problem with it, he was simply handling today's' finances.

The rest of the club member and attendants kept a close eye on Mae; all of them were slightly worried she was going to suddenly kill all of them. That's why when she stood up everyone in the room went silent. All eyes were glued to the destroyed dress and black aura of the girl.

"You did it wrong." She pointed to Kyoya. Everyone was shocked to hear her voice. It was soft and sweet but at the same time she could command an army with its forcefulness. She spoke again, her girlish tone still leaving many in shock. "Tamaki- sempai has 13 guests, not 12, and the small blond boy ate two more pieces of cake than recorded. Not to mention you forgot the teacup that was broken by that young woman." She pointed to a girl with curly brown hair and the girl almost fainted in worry. "If you mess up like that everyday you'll surely go bankrupt. It was $25 more than you had recorded." With that she gathered up a few of her things and walked out of the room leaving Kyoya frantically searching his computer and the rest of the club gaping at the door.

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm excited for any responses :) I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Anyways, I think next will either be the festival or leading up to it so it should be fun! BYEEEE**

**~Micadee123**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

The sun started to shine into the twins' bedroom as they pulled open the curtains. They were both dressed in their costumes for the festival tonight. They had to be ready early since Tamaki wanted them to finish the clubs costumes for the party tomorrow before going to pick up Haruhi.

They spent last night making their costumes for the festival instead of for the party so they only had the base of the costumes ready for the hosts ready. They weren't too worried. They were good at making the costumes and the boring part was already over, they just had to add things on.

More importantly their costumes for tonight were ready, and they looked pretty good. They were dressed in red suspenders and had on bright red hats with little spinners on top. Since the teacher sent out a message after school yesterday saying that groups should try to coordinate their costumes.

They told Haruhi to "crossdress" as Alice for Alice in wonderland like their old club cosplay since they knew she didn't have the time or money to throw anything together. Mae even said she'd play along when Kyoya was able to email her last night for them. They were going to wear their Cheshire cat costumes but decided they should try something new and put together the twins costumes.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said a little quietly as he sewed red velvet to the inside of Kyoya's vampire cape.

"Yeah?" Kaoru spoke up from the other side of the room where he was adding a few sparkles to Honeys pumpkin costume.

"I was just," Hikaru cut himself up and stopped working.

Kaoru looked up worriedly and walked over to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Don't hate me for this but, I think I kind of maybe…" He trailed off, mumbling a few more words.

Though they were inaudible, Kaoru was able to grasp what he was trying to say. "You like Haruhi, right?"

Hikaru looked up, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because," Kaoru chuckled. "I'm your twin. Also because I'm your twin I fully support you no matter what."

Hikaru kept looking at his brother. "But you like her too, don't you."

No it was Kaoru's turn to be shocked. "Well, I used to but I think I just got over it. She'd be much better off with you."

"Really?" Hikaru asked with anticipation.

Kaoru just smiled back at his brother. "Of course, do I ever lie to you?"

They both laughed and slowly went back to work. Hikaru stayed smiling the rest of the time they worked.

He was still smirking when they showed up at Tamaki's house holding the seven costumes.

"Hey Tono!" The said simultaneously.

"Hey! Have you two finally finished the costumes? Let me see what you devious twins made for my little girl!" He riffled through the stack until he came to the second smallest costume. They made Haruhi a classic skeleton costume, it glowed in the dark and would look pretty good on her, not to mention do a perfect job concealing her true gender. "Good, just wanted to make sure you creepy twins didn't do anything bad to her costume."

They gave him a smile and a wave as they turned back to their car; leaving the costumes resting in the arms of a nearby maid. "Sorry to just drop things off but we need to pick up the rest of our group, the festival starts in an hour. Night King!" Kaoru yelled.

"Later boss!" Hikaru quickly followed with.

"Be careful with my Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled to his friends as they drove off. He laughed a little at the thought of the twins cowering from Mae all night instead of harassing Haruhi. Maybe it's a good thing she came.

The twins drove another 30 minutes until they reached Haruhi's house. They walked up to the door and knocked on the pale frame. "Hey Haruhi! You ready? The festival starts in half an hour and we need to pick up Mae, she said that's the only was the will dress up."

"Okay, I'll be out in just a second." A moment later she came out dressed in a light blue dress with a white apron. She had extensions in her hair that went down to her chest, it's a good thing Kaoru sent a stylist to help her with that, the wig would've been much less convincing. She even had on some makeup and a blue bow in her hair. "Let's go!"

Kaoru smiled at her and grabbed her arm to lead her to the car. Hikaru quickly hid his blush and followed suit.

When she got in the car the twins slid in on both sides of her and Hikaru signaled for the driver to head to the next destination.

"Where does Mae live anyways?" Haruhi asked while they pulled away from the curb and took off down the street.

"Surprisingly enough only about five minutes away from you house." Kaoru informed her and Hikaru.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the ride by the way." She said.

"No problem, oh and you look really nice tonight." Hikaru said quickly as a blush crept up to his face. I gave his a thumb up behind Haruhi which only made him blush more.

"Thanks! You guys look awesome too. How did you get them made so quickly?" She asked.

"Oh it was easy. It only took us a few hours last night." Hikaru said.

"Oh, we're here." Kaoru said, opening the door and stepping out into the sunlight.

They all looked at the house they were in front of, slightly shocked and also slightly amussed that this was exactly the house they had all imagined.

The deep purple and blue hues of the house added to its ominous glow; the lights inside creating shadows on the windows. Kaoru carefully approached the front door and gave it a firm knock.

A short elderly man appeared. He wore a tan jacket and a pair of khaki pants. "Hello young man, are you one of the men in my daughters group? Oh this is quite exciting." He turned to the stairs behind him and gave a faint yell. "Mae! Honey, come down here! There are people waiting for you."

Daughter? You aren't telling me that this short cheerful man is that father of-

Mae came walking down the stairs. She carried her usual glow of death with her but it was slightly different from her usual look. She was dressed at the queen of hearts from Alice in wonderland. Her short knee-length skirt was striped with back and met her black blouse right below her chest. She wore one red and one black long sock that went to her knees and long black gloves. Her hair was clipped in several places so it looked like her hair made one giant red heart on the surface. She dyed the strands of hair that made the heart red and wore a small matching red and black hat on top of her head.

It looked pretty good, all of it fit together well and it went well with her personality. "Night father, I will see you tomorrow morning." She bowed slightly and gave her dad a hug before waking out the door.

"Good bye sweetie! Please take care of her young man! Don't cause trouble, maybe even smile a little!" He kept babbling on as we walked to the car.

"Is he really your father?" Kaoru asked when they were all piling into the car.

She nodded.

"But he's nothing like you, he's happy and short and has light hair and green eyes and-" Hikaru saw Haruhi glaring at him and he stopped talking.

"Where's your mother?" Kaoru asked.

She didn't respond.

They spent the rest of the car ride quietly looking out the window. When they reached the school they saw the entire student body sitting outside in their groups. Of course the costumes were impeccable. Everyone smiled at the twins and Haruhi as they got out of the car and glared at Mae as she followed. Mae didn't even turn her head to look at them.

The group walked to the teacher and checked in.

"Okay, you guys will me group 12. You're group point will be near the old library, good luck!"

They headed in the direction of their starting place.

Here goes nothing.

**Aw yeah, two in one day! Okay well, the festival starts next chapter! Are you excited? I hope so! Writing more soon :)**

**~Micadee123**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

"This is it!" Hikaru announced as they walked outside the old library.

Haruhi opened the door handle to the old library and began walking inside. "What are you doing!?" Hikaru shouted.

"Going inside, what do you think?" She continued to pull the door open.

"Haruhi, there are going to be a ton of traps in an old abandoned library." Kaoru laughed.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Well there may happen to be a few books in there and I'm not willing to just sit around and do nothing all night so let's go."

"No, we should…" Kaoru and Haruhi bickered for a few seconds and Mae headed into the library.

"Hey, you shouldn't go on your own." Hikaru tried to grab her arm but she jumped out of his reach and into the room. "Come back here." He started walking in after her.

The room was like a vat of darkness; there were only a few candles in the center. Mae was walking towards them with an interested look on her face.

"Mae, come here." Hikaru snapped. She looked over at him. The candles glowed in her eyes, giving her a creepy glow. "Please, you're freaking me out."

She held her hand out and signaled for him to walk over. He slowly approached the candles and looked at what was in the center of the candles. There was a large white piece of paper.

In bright bold red it said: Congratulations! Bring this to your teacher for a prize of early exit!

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and reached forward.

"No!" Mae's voice shocked him and he stumbled a little. She reached out and tried to stop him from falling on the note but only succeeded in getting pushed down with him. The second they touched the ground there were ropes surrounding them and they felt the sensation of floating.

"What's going on?" Hikaru mumbled.

"Net." Mae gasped.

Why did her voice sound so weak? Hikaru looked for her and realized he was sitting on top of the poor girl. "I'm so sorry!" He tried to push himself off of her but collided with the ropes that were containing them.

He ended up slipping lower and she pushed herself to the other side of the net. She looked like she was pressing herself to the ropes as hard as she could. Her chest was moving quickly as she breathed in and out. "Help!" She yelled.

Hikaru stared, slightly surprised as she clawed against the ropes. "Please! Help me!" She shouted again.

Haruhi and Kaoru gasped when they came in and saw the two. "Oh my god!" Haruhi ran towards them. "What happened?"

"I think there was a trap, with a note promising early exit. Mae notices the trap and tried to tell me but I didn't get what she was doing and fell on the note. Now we're stuck up here." Hikaru said irritably.

Kaoru and Haruhi looked at the situation frowning. "We'll get you guys down." Kaoru started looking around for something to cut them down with. Haruhi began to help and they wandered around the library.

Mae still was panicking. She had clutched her knees to her chest and was breathing quickly. "Hey, it's okay, they're getting something to cut us out." Hikaru reached towards her and she jumped away. "You don't need to worry."

She looked at him with an intense stare. Her shoulders hunched over and she buried her head in her legs. Hikaru tried to scoot closer to comfort her but she jumped away. In turn she made the net shift and I soon was leaning over her. She looked up at me with eyes larger that even Haruhi's. The deep black sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey guys I got a pair of scissors form a drawer near-" Haruhi looked up at the position they were in. She dropped the scissors and ran out of the room.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted after her. Kaoru came when he heard Hikaru yell. He saw what they were doing and was quickly able to guess why Haruhi had run off.

"Hikaru, what are you doing you idiot?!" He saw the scissors on the floor and began cutting his brother and Maw from the ropes. They both tumbled to the ground.

"It's not what it looked like, I swear." Hikaru rushed to say. "We were just-"

"It's okay Hikaru, I believe you. Haruhi, however might not." Kaoru emphasized Haruhi's name and glanced at the door.

Hikaru hurried out of the room yelling Haruhi's name.

"Hey sorry about that," Kaoru turned to see Mae curled up into a ball on the floor. "Woah, are you okay?" He rushed to her side.

She breathed in shakily and tried to squirm away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and she shivered. "Hey, come on say something."

"I've never been trapped like that before." Her words were broken when she spoke.

Kaoru looked at her, still fairly shocked by her reaction. "Hey come here, don't worry, you're gonna be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her and she squirmed away. Kaoru let go and looked at her questioningly. "Sorry." He looked at the ground for a second.

"No, it's not your fault. I just don't like when people touch me." She gave me a small but rare smile that seemed to light up the room. I felt a few jitters inside but they quickly disappeared as her face reverted to her sullen state.

"Is that why it scared you to be in that net?" Kaoru asked her quietly.

She nodded slowly as if remembering something.

Kaoru couldn't stand to see anyone looking sad, especially someone who looked so small and alone. He moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her again. This time before she got the chance to jump away he gave her a light hug. "Just try to relax. People help once you get used to them."

She refrained from pushing him away. The warmth from another person was oddly comforting. Soon she leaned against his chest. She listened to him breath in and out. In and out. In and out.

A few minutes later her own breathing slowed and she lay on his lap. In a minute or two he figured out she had fallen asleep and picked her up bridal style to carry her into the hall. Hikaru and Haruhi appeared at the end of the hall and they both gave Kaoru a weird look.

"Haruhi, Hikaru. I see you two made up." Kaoru gave his brother a devious smile but instead of the expected blush he returned the smile.

After a quick quirked eyebrow he continued. "Actually, we have a surprise."

"Hikaru and I decided to try going out, but don't tell Tamaki, he'd skin both of you alive." Haruhi said with a serious face.

"Why both of us?" Kaoru asked.

"Because his 'little girl' is the only one who can tell you two apart." She laughed along with Hikaru.

Mae stirred a little. "I knew she was a girl," She mumbled sleepily.

The twins and Haruhi shared a look that could only mean one thing: We're screwed.

**IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! I totally forgot I already wrote this chapter before the weekend :P YAY! Okay well I hope you all enjoyed this! Even though it is Halloween... my baaaad. In case I don't happen to update before Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Byeee**

**~Micadee123**


End file.
